Full House: DJ's Choice
by shootingarrow1
Summary: In the episode "DJ'S Choice", DJ rejects both Viper and Nelson. In this story, she rejects one. Who is it?
1. Dumped

D.J. heard the doorbell ring. "That must be Viper!" she thought excitedly. Stephanie ran to the door screaming, "I got it! I got it!" until she tripped and fell on her face.

"Ha ha! Now you don't have it do you?"

"HOW-"

"Yes I know. HOW RUDE!" But it was not Viper. It was Kimmy and Nelson. D.J. could feel the tension in the air between her and Nelson.

"Hey Dj what're you doing tonight? Wanna come with Gibbler, Stef, and I to the fair?

"Thanks, but I'm going with Viper. He should be here now." He was there now. He just barged through the door.

VPOV

I started to feel really bad about what I was about to do , but I felt as if things were moving a bit too fast. My guilt was growing bigger as DJ came smiling to see me.

I started hyperventilating, as I blurted out,"DJ things are moving too fast for me. Its too crazy. I'm dumping you." I did not like what I did but I thought it was the right thing to do.

D.J. POV

I was shocked. The fact that Nelson saw that did not make me feel better.


	2. Nice Nelson

**DJ POV**

I was shocked. Nelson seeing that all happen made me feel worse. With tears I was ineffectively trying to stop from flowing down my cheeks, I sat down on the couch afraid to see his face. He put his arm around me in a somewhat awkward somewhat comforting way. I sat there for the longest 10 minutes of my life in silence, until he broke it.

"Tough dump huh? Sounded kinda fast. I would never have dumped you. I'd have been mental."

I smiled at that. Then I realized that it was the fast dump I used on Nelson. I instantly felt overcome with guilt.

"It must've hurt when I did that..." I looked at Nelson.

"It's okay. You learn to get over it with time. The hole in your heart will heal up. If it doesn't... You'll learn to ignore it. I couldn't help but smile. Nelson was the sweetest most humorous guy I knew.

"There's that smile I wanted to see! Do you want to join Gibbler and I for the fair tonight now that you don't have plans?"

"Sure why not?," and with that the three of us walked out through the door.

**XXX**

The fair was actually a lot of fun. Kimmy had to go to the bathroom to throw up after she sat front seat on the largest coaster at the fair. So Nelson and I sat down together, waiting for her to come out.

"So why did Viper dump you anyway?"

"I don't know. I thought everything was going fine."

"So...when do you think you are gonna start dating again?"

"I honestly do not know. I haven't thought about it."

To my luck Kimmy came out to end the interrogation.

**NPOV**

It felt bad to interrogate Dj but I had to know what she was going to do. Truth is I still like her, her friendly personality, her smart brain, the way her hair falls as she walks-

something is wrong with me sometimes. Well, Kimmy felt sick when she got out still...so this night has come to an end. DJ and I got back in the limo, and drove to her

house.

**DPOV**

Except for the interrogation I was glad I went.

"Nelson, thank you for taking me out it was really nice of you." Feeling that was not enough, I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He leaned forward, and our lips met.

"I need to leave, now Dj. You free tomorrow night?"

"See you at 7" I said.

"Alright then," he said, large grin on his face.


	3. Confused

**Hey guys! Its me Arrow the Sparrow again! Now this story certainly has its work cut out for itself, I know. Truth is I did not really know what to write. It made more sense in my head, which is why I am not sure how to lengthen these chapters. I just need to know what you guys think so please write reviews even if not logged into your account. I guarantee that if I get at least 5 more reviews I will put more effort into making these chapters longer! I don't really know how long I am going to keep this story because I don't really get how to write a romance/drama without making it superficial. I'll do my best though. Its all up to the viewers. I have also opened up a poll that is found on the top of my page. It's in a bar above my blue city picture next to my pen name. If you see it and you want to influence decision please make sure you vote on either Viper or Nelson. **

DJPOV

I sighed thinking of how happy I was. It was a nice night. Certainly helped get my mind off of Viper. Viper...I can't believe he dumped me like that. Oh well. I was just about to go upstairs when I hear a knock on the door. I opened it. In came Viper as fast as he had when he dumped me.

"D.J. I just realized that dumping you was the stupidest thing I have ever done. I am sorry. Please take me back."

I was shocked. "You can't just barge in-" my words were cut off as he kissed me. Then I returned the favor. Then, we suddenly had to stop. Nelson came in.

NPOV

I was just going to return DJs jacket because she had left it in the limousine. Just stepping into the house, I see some giant with Rapunzel's hair and DJ ...

"Nelson! what are you doing here?"she asked.

"who's this peanut?," Viper directed at Nelson.

"Watch who you're calling a peanut skyscraper! What are you doing with DJ?"

"I'm here to take her back!"

"You broke her heart and now she and I are together! Forget it she'll never go back to you!"

"DID YOU SEE WHAT WAS GOING ON WHEN YOU WALKED IN?"

This put me at silence. DJ obviously would like me more than that hooligan. Why was she with Viper?

Suddenly snakehead asked DJ "Who are you with? Me or short stuff?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. I need to think about it."

I lost her once I did not want to lose her again.

"How long are you going to take to think about it?"

"I don't know. I'll tell you when I come to an answer."

DJPOV

I did not expect this to happen. I was so happy with Nelson, but I was so happy with Viper too..., I don't know what is going on in my life. Aunt Becky came and saw me

with a very confusing look on my face. "Dj, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

"If someone had to make a choice between two...items, and you could only choose one, how would you choose without feeling like the other one was also one you needed

to choose?" Now Aunt Becky was confused. I don't know DJ, it does not really make sense to me. Usually, if I had to solve a problem I'd just let it go like pretend it doesn't

exist and get on with my life."

Aunt Becky left me very very confused.

**I am proud of myself. So far this is the longest chapter yet. I only said long. Not best. Yay! Please leave a review whether you have an account or not. I need feedback, and it will help me post more**


End file.
